


Chorizo

by ArtiestGamzee



Category: Coco - Fandom, Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Hector is a slut, M/M, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiestGamzee/pseuds/ArtiestGamzee
Summary: Hector loves eating chorizo





	Chorizo

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr.  
> Anon: I’d like to hear anything you’ve got that’s NSFW of ernector!

Ernesto watched with lidded eyes as Hector knelt to the ground in-front of him. Lithe musician hands were tentatively running over his thighs and sliding over his hips, _teasing him._ The younger man seated himself between the other’s legs and eyed the bulge in his pants hungrily.

Ernesto bit his lip feverishly, reaching down to run his larger digits through Hector’s dark tousled hair. He leaned into the touch and his eyes flickered up to meet Ernesto’s. That playful innocence that usually occupied his brown eyes was missing, instead replaced with something aching and raw. Ernesto smirked back at him, mirroring his own desire through a throaty chuckle. 

Suddenly, Hector’s mouth was against his pants, wet lips were swallowing over the dent between the man’s legs and dampening the fabric. He was merely peppering sloppy kisses, slowly licking at the material like he was begging for permission. 

The pace Hector was going was undoubtedly driving Ernesto crazy, he wanted nothing more than to rip open his pants and fuck the other’s throat dry, but he bit back the temptation and instead clenched the silk sheets beneath his knuckles. _Hector_ was in charge tonight, at least until control was offered. While Ernesto took joy in pinning his partner down and listening to him _scream_ , it was also strangely sexy when Hector ordered him around. 

“ **Mierda** ” Ernesto chuffed under his breath. 

Hector looked up once more to see the man’s head roll back on his shoulders, an open mouthed sigh escaping his wet lips. A sly smile crawled onto the younger musician’s face as he felt the man involuntarily buck his hips towards his mouth. He’d been waiting for this _all_ week, having to watch as Ernesto flirted with women, most likely sharing his _large_ gift. Waiting patiently as the older man bent and twisted his hips to a tune during their duets, seeing the outline of his cock strain against the fabric, mocking him. More than once this week Hector had experienced fleeting moments of carnal lust where he’d almost dropped what he was doing only to get that dick in his mouth. _He felt gross_. Like a horny teenager that knew no boundaries, desperate for intimacy. Anything to feel the sweat run down his skin, to hear that slick slap of two bodies colliding over and over, to smell that raw, intoxicating stench that filled his nostrils like an aphrodisiac. He didn’t care, anything to get that high, his mind was too clouded. 

Hector hastily ripped open Ernesto’s pesky zipper and marveled when his dick presented itself, hard and pleading for release. Ernesto was thick, incredible girth with wiry dark hairs at the base, creating a happy trail to his belly button. Hector could feel the older musician watching him, and he made a point to lick his lips as if he’d missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. Precum leaked from the head temptingly, breaking away and hitting Hector’s knee. 

“No hurry” Ernesto quipped from above, looking a little impatient. 

“ _¡Ups!_ ” Hector realised that he’d been staring too long and laughed awkwardly as he felt his ears go red. 

Finally, _much to Ernesto’s relief_ ; Hector’s hot, wet mouth encased around the man’s head. Calloused hands rubbed the base of his cock as a soft tongue worked around the tip. Ernesto threw his head back again, clenching the bed sheets harder. 

“ _E.. Ector!_ ” Ernesto pleaded silently, gritting his teeth. 

Hector’s eyelids slipped as he allowed himself the pleasure of swallowing around the man’s dick, that familiar salty flavor dancing over his tongue as he bobbed his head gently. Ernesto’s abdomen trembled, the pleasure almost too much. Hector wasted no more time as a desperate keen fell from Ernesto’s vocals, forcing the length into his mouth and feeling the head tickle the back of his throat. He moaned around the girth contently, humming as he picked up the pace, fucking his throat against the others cock. 

“ _No te detengas!_ ” Ernesto exclaimed. “ _Si! Si! Si!_ ”

Hector pulled back with a wet _pop_. 

“Like it?” Hector asked huskily with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Ernesto nodded eagerly as the other man gave the member in his hand a quick squeeze. “S-Se siente rico! You’re too good at thi- _AH!!_ ” 

Ernesto wasn’t given the chance to finish his sentence as Hector swallowed his cock once again, vigorously running his tongue on the underside of his length, trailing veins and hollowing his cheeks. Ernesto shuddered once they both locked eyes; tears were beginning to swell in Hector’s eyes, cheeks red, sweat glistening over his brow and that look of pure greed occupied his eyes. He had to resist the urge to keep staring on the off chance he’d cum right then and there. _No_ , he wasn’t allowed to release until Hector had had his fun. Ernesto blessed whatever god had gifted him this man. He’d never have guessed someone so sweet and silly could become such a desirable slut in bed. Ernesto’s thoughts were suddenly cut short as Hector gave an inhumane guttural groan and slurped around his cock. 

“Vaya vaya!” Ernesto laughed out. “M-Mi amigo, I’ll never leave you waiting again” 

He felt Hector hum appreciatively and the sensation made his knees tremble. He wouldn’t last much longer, oh how he wished he would. Sweat perspired over Ernesto’s forehead and he gritted his teeth. 

“Hector, I- _aH_! I-I.. I’m almost there” Ernesto panted out, chest rising rhythmically.

The younger man slipped his mouth away and Ernesto almost whined, _almost_. He ran a hand over his lips, sighing blissfully. Ernesto was painfully hard, his dick standing proud and his hips gyrating into the air as if Hector’s mouth were still there. 

Suddenly, Hector’s hands were back on him; sliding over his abdomen and over his stomach, long fingers running over his chest hair. Ernesto raised an eyebrow; it’s not that he didn’t enjoy the sensation, but he could tell it was in order to grab his attention. He looked down at the other’s red face, a question on his lips. However, what Hector said next sent a wave of excitement down his spine, straight to his dick.

“ _Make me a mess, Nesto_ ” Hector growled, staring hungrily through long, wet eyelashes.

 _He had control now._

Ernesto wasted no time in giving Hector what he wanted; he stood, grabbing either side of Hector’s sharp face and thrusting into his mouth like he was a toy. The other’s hands flew to his hips, gripping onto his pants for leverage as the older man plunged his cock hard into his throat, _over_ and _over_ , _harder_ and _harder_ , faster until spit was slipping past the younger musicians lips and dripping shamelessly onto his own straining hard on. 

“Alm-ost _there!!_ ” Ernesto gritted out, his voice straining as the pleasure pooled dangerously close to the edge. 

Hector choked around the cock ramming past his lips but welcomed every thrust with earnest, loving the way Ernesto used him, held him, _forced_ him to take it. He groaned as the older man seized his hair, using it as leverage to help with the momentous thrusts. 

“ _S-so close! Si! Si! Hector I-I-_!” Ernesto’s movements were becoming sloppy and violent, direly trying to reach his climax. “ _ **Ay! Dios Mio! M-Mierda! Si!**_ ” 

Suddenly, Hector’s head was being held in place by two trembling hands. Ernesto’s cock came to an abrupt stop, buried in his throat as he came undone. The younger man remained in place, obediently taking his release, eyes rolling back as Ernesto kept him still. There were a few more broken thrusts as Ernesto milked out the rest of his orgasm against Hector’s willing tongue. 

He fell forward onto his hands and knees as the older man let his dick fall from his mouth. They both watched as he allowed the remnants in his mouth to spill onto the wooden floor. Hector panted, his head spinning and body light as the two came down from their joint high. He was unable to lift his head, still exhausted from the thorough throat fucking, but could hear the other man take a seat across from him on the bed. 

“Eres increible” Ernesto heaved out. Hector could hear the smile on his lips. “I have been with many women my friend, and they will _never_ live up to your reputation” 

Hector looked up, drool sliding down his chin. He looked wrecked; but still managed a crooked smile. The older man could feel his dick jump with excitement at the picture.

“G.. gracias.. Nesto” he croaked. 

A silence broke out between the two as Hector and Ernesto caught their breath. 

“ _Now._ ” the older musician was suddenly standing again, pumping his flaccid cock in hand. 

Hector stared on, confusion peaking as he felt himself being directed from the floor and toward their bed. Suddenly, he was being bent, his sweaty face hitting the pristine sheets. 

“ _A-ay?!_ ” Hector tried to turn but a large hand against his shoulder kept him immobilized. “Ernesto-!”

The younger man fell silent as a hand rubbed over the curve of his ass, fondling him through the tight material of his pants. 

“ _My turn_ ” Ernesto’s seductive snicker met Hector’s ears. “You loved having my cock in your _mouth_ , how would you like it in _here_?” 

Hector felt his heart jump as his pants were drawn down. He licked his dry lips. 

“Por favor”


End file.
